buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gamer7625/Decks
Any help or comments are appreciated. I'm rather new to the game, but am always up for learning how to improve my decks. I greatly enjoy deckbuilding and play mostly online if I play at all. One day though, maybe I can own some of these decks IRL. Ancient World Sieger So I caved to the awesomeness of Ancient World. I really liked Sieger over the other bosses of the World because of how the other Dragons support him. Normally I wouldn't be the type to only rely on one monster, but Sieger is an exception for some reason. I guess you can chalk it up to when I first started card games and back when we were kids, we always just wanted to use the biggest and strongest monsters possible. This deck uses the great support of Ancient World to back-up Sieger by stopping Attacks and Spells, while allowing me to gain some extra life or destroy a troublesome Item or Set Spell. Duel Sieger.png Sieger Spartand.png Sieger Tempest Enforcer.png Magic World 72 Pillars I immediately fell in love with the style of the 72 Pillars, by recycle their smaller monsters they can make up for their lower stats by using Asmodai's skill over and over to break through walls and chipping away at the opponent's health. This chip damage is further shown thanks to Gunrod Bechstein to do 1 damage a turn without needing to even attack and once the opponent gets to 3 Life, we can simply use Diabolical Hardcore for a nice finisher. Even though the deck relies on Size 1 monsters, I still added a few copies of Astaroth to help fuel Saturday Night and provide us with a monster who can attack twice and has a double Soul Guard for defense. Thanks to Buer and Solomon's First Volume, we have plenty of Gague coming in to supply us with an Astaroth if needed. Doctor Buer.png Dragon World Thunder Knights I really love the Move ability that so many of the Thunder Knights have since it gives the deck a fluid offensive/defensive move, but I'm a little doubtful of Thunder Formation since we only call from among the three cards that get dropped and that can lead to a weaker monster field. Overall though, I think with the right amount of support and some powerful creatures behind them, the Thunder Knights can be very effective. Due to the synergy of the Thunder Knights, I made my Buddy Kommandeur Fahne to give any Size 1 creatures we throw out with him Move and more damage, especially useful with Dragoarcher. Since every Size 2 and 3 monster in the deck has move, though, we have plenty of defense to go with our strong offense and high damage output. Thunder Knights Leader.png Dragon Knights When I watched the first episode, I rather liked the Dragon World due to their high offensive and defensive stats and powerful hits. The Dragon Knights seem to be able to build a rather nice Gague, thanks to Quixote and Maximilian, to use some creatures who need a Gague to be summoned but make up for it with higher damage. This gives the deck a great offensive control style and I tried to build the deck accordingly. With my center open, the Dragonshields and Red Baron become fantstic defense cards for me, but it also allows me to set up my Cavalry Arts Impact if needed or to finsihs a fight with the high critical of so many of our units. I chose Alexander as my Buddy for the no Cost to be played and the 3 damage he can do, while being a good wall at the same time with Knightenergy. Alexander.png Katana World Ninjas I was a little doubtful of the Katana World at first, but my love of Japanese culture lead me to look deeper into the World and I loved the play-style of the Ninjas, sewing confusion into how the opponent will play while I toss out Counters and gain hand advantage with Shinobi Scrolls and Shiden. The overall high Critical of my monsters also means the deck is doing a good amount of damage to push our Impact cards and we include a Weapon so I can add to the power we are tossing out too. With Hayate and Kotaro Fuma having move, I can immediately defend myself afterwards. With Shinobi Scroll serving as a second hand of sorts, and my Ninja's tricky skills, the deck can surprise the opponent from almost anywhere and with our Secret Sword cards, it can deal a fatal blow in no time. Tsukikage.png Skull Warrior I found the Skull Warrior's fighting style interesting immediately. Using units with a high risk-high reward style of play has never fully been my style, but coupled with the countering and defensive style of the Katana World, it becomes far more interesting and quite deadly overall. Using the monsters who will be killed off at the end of the turn, while risky, will serve as a great source of hand strength through the fight by replacing themselved. Also, thanks to Return to the Underworld, we can even bring Yamigitsune back to keep the cycle of death going while we hit the opponent with good damage every turn. The deck even includes a Weapon to make Karakurenai even more possible giving me a powerful Tripple Offensive chance to end the game. Yamigitsune.png Category:Blog posts